The present disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for performing wellsite operations. More particularly, this disclosure is directed to methods and systems for handling wellsite materials, such as treatment fluid, stimulation fluid, drilling muds, etc.
Wellsite operations may be performed to locate and capture valuable subsurface fluids, such as hydrocarbons. Wellbores may be drilled by advancing drilling tools into the earth to reach the subsurface fluids. Production equipment may be deployed into the wellbore to transport the hydrocarbons to the surface. In some cases, formations surrounding the wellbore may be treated to facilitate the flow of fluids to the surface. Treatment may involve injecting fluid into the wellbore to fracture the subsurface formations and provide pathways for fluid flow into the wellbore.
Various fluids may be delivered to the wellsite to perform wellsite operations. For example, during drilling, drilling fluids (e.g., muds) may be pumped into the wellbore to facilitate drilling and/or to line the wellbore. In another example, during production, treatment/stimulation fluid may be injected into the formation to fracture the formations. Such injected treatment/stimulation fluid may include, for example, acids to enhance the fractures, proppants to prop open the fractures, and the like. Various techniques may be used to deliver the treatment/stimulation fluid to the wellsite. Examples of treatment/stimulation fluid used at a wellsite are provided in Patent/Application Nos. US2012/0285695, U.S. Pat. No. 7,049,272, and PCT/RU/2011/000969.